nonstopufcfandomcom-20200215-history
Kenny Florian
Background Florian is the fourth of six children born to Peruvian parents; Agustin, a thoracic surgeon, and Ines Florian. His ethnic background includes: Armenian, French, German, Italian, and Spanish ancestry. Florian was born in Westwood, Massachusetts and grew up in neighboring Dover, Massachusetts where he was a standout soccer player for Dover-Sherborn Regional High. He attended Boston College where he played for the varsity soccer team (NCAA Division 1). He also holds dual citizenship in the United States and Peru. After college, his interests turned towards mixed martial arts and he earned a black belt in Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu from Prof. Roberto Maia of Boston Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu (Gracie Barra Boston) UFC career Florian lost to Jose Aldo in a Featherweight title match up in the Co-Main event at UFC 3. Florian beat Fredson Paixao at UFC 8 by Unanimous decision, Florian lost at UFC 15 against Diego Nunes by Unanimous decision, Florian lost his next fight at UFC 20 against Chan Sung Jung by Unanimous decision, Florian beat Josh Grispi at UFC 25 by Unanimous decision, Florian lost to Chad Mendes at UFC 32 by Unanimous decision, Florian lost to Javier Vazquez by Unanimous decision on the prelims at fight night 11, Florian beat George Roop by Unanimous decision at Fight Night 13, Florian beat Tiequan Zhang by Unanimous decision on the prelims of Fight Night 16, Florian beat Cub Swanson at Fight Night 18 by Unanimous decision. MMA record |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 5 - 5 - 0 | Cub Swanson | Unanimous decision | UFN 18 | September 11 , 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Red Rock Casino resort & Spa, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 4 - 5 - 0 | Tiequan Zhang | Unanimous decision | UFN 16 | August 14, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Red Rock Casino resort & Spa, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 3 - 5 - 0 | George Roop | Unanimous decision | UFN 13 | July 3 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Palms resort and casino, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 2 - 5 - 0 | Javier Vazquez | Unanimous decision | UFN 11 | May 18, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Palms resort and casino, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 2 - 4 - 0 | Chad Mendes | Unanimous decision | UFC 32 | April 10, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 2 - 3 - 0 | Josh Grispi | Unanimous decision | UFC 25 | March 3, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | O2 Arena, London, England | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 1 - 3 - 0 | Chan Sung Jung | Unanimous decision | UFC 20 | 3 February 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Bell Centre, Montreal, Quebec, Canada. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 1 - 2 - 0 | Diego Nunes | Unanimous decision | UFC 15 | January 9, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 |Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 1 - 1 - 0 | Fredson Paixao | Unanimous decision | UFC 8 | December 2, 2012 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 |Bell Centre, Montreal, Quebec, Canada. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 0 - 1 - 0 | Jose Aldo | KO (Punches) | UFC 3 | November 14, 2012 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 3.54 |Madison Square Garden, New York City, USA | Featherweight title match |}